You're Standing On My Foot
by PotterPerfect 07
Summary: One-shot. This is what happens when our two favourite characters get locked in a broom cupboard together. Humerous and Fulffy. Ok...R&R if you can! thanks! Happy Writings! AT


A/N: hey Guys! I wrote this such a long time ago, and never posted it...so i decided to post it now. umm...that's pretty much it. happy writings!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters- I'm just playing with them! they all belong to the fabulous and creative Jo Rowling (We love you Jo!)

_**Things you should know before reading this:**_ Ron and Hermione are not yet an item, they are still in their bickering phase. it does not matter what year they are in (as long as it is 5th year or up).

Our Story begins where Harry, sick and tired of the two constantly arguing over stupid little things, and seeing past their mask of hidden emotions, ambushes them one random day, grabs their wands, stuffs them into a Hogwarts broom cupboard (closet) and then proceeds to lock it.

**Your Standing on my Foot**

Scream

"What the-?"

"Ron?"

"Yeah-Hermione?"

"What just happened?"

"No idea. I was just attacked from behind, had my wand stolen, then got thrust in here!"

"Yes, I know that part, I was walking right next to you." Hermione snapped.

"Is Harry in here?" asked Ron.

Silence

"Apparently not." Ron stated.

"Then I guess we've found our culprit." said Hermione sardonically.

"Why would he shove us in a closet?"

"You're really thick, aren't you?"

"Hey! Well, if you're so smart, why don't you tell me. Why did Harry just shove us in a pitch black cupboard, then lock us in?"

"Umm...Well..."

"What?"

"I suppose this door_ is _locked, isn't it?" Hermione whispered.

"Of course its locked. What would be the point of pushing us in a closet if we could get out?"

"I don't know, maybe as a laugh." Ron suggested.

"Don't change the subject Hermione, you know something, out with it!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"Well...he...probably...just wanted us to...um...stop bickering and make up already..." she faltered.

"MAKE OUT!!" Did you just say Harry wants us to _make out_?"

"NO! I said make _up_!!"

"Oh. Right." Ron amended.

Awkward Silence

"Um, Hermione...?"

"Yes?" she said withbated breath.

"You're standing on my foot."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Its OK."

"So, how do you suppose we get out of this mess?" Hermione asked

"I dunno. Your supposed to be the smart one! I'm just the dumb sidekick!"

"You know, Ron, you really don't give yourself enough credit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I mean...you're always putting yourself down and saying you're not good at anything, and that you're worthless!" she admonishioned.

"Well, its true, I am pretty much worthless. Its always you Harry and you who have gotten the glory. No one really cares about me." he said uncomfortably.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is. I'm not the famous Harry Potter, the one who defeated You-know-Who when he was just one year old. I'm not Hermione Granger, top of the class...well...top of everything, come to think of it. It is true."

"No its not, plenty of people care about you." Hermione said, trying to brush away the fact that Ron had just given her a huge compliment. She was thankful the closet was dark, because she was blushing furiously.

"Like who?"

Pause

"Like me."

"W-what?" Ron stammered.

"I care about you." Hermione blushed again, though that the darkness obscured their vision, she was silently thankful for.

"You have to say that, you're my best friend!" Ron protested.

"No. I don't have to. I say it because it is true."

"Fine, name three good things about me!" Ron challenged.

"Umm...oK...Well, for one: your really funny. Two: your nice when you want to be. And three: your...um..." she stopped, afraid of what she was about to divulge.

Yet another awkward Silence

"What...?" Ron asked her.

"Nothing."

"You see! You cant even name three! And you know me better than-"

"No, Ron, that's not it...I had a third one in mind. I just..."

"What was it?"

"Forget it."

"Come on Hermione- give."

"Ok. Fine. I was going to say that I think you're handsome."

Is it just me or are these awkward silences coming a little to often?

BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH

"You-you were?" stammered Ron.

"Yes."

"Oh. Thanks, I think you're pretty, too."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Ron?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You're standing on my foot."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"No, wait, keep it there."

"Why?" he asked

"I liked it..."

"Umm...Ok..."

Ron puts his foot pack on hers and reaches for her hand as well. (Or, what he thought was her hand at least...)

"RON!"

"What?"

"You just touched me!"

"Where- OH! Hermione, I'm sorry, I was going for your hand!"

"You were?" she said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Oh ok."

Another pause, in which Hermione inches her way to try and find Ron's hand. Apparently, Ron had been doing the same thing, as, finally, their hands connected.

"This is nice" said Hermione

"Uh-Huh."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Silence...Silence...Peaceful silence...beautiful silence...blissful silence...then- BANG!

"YES!" came Harry's voice from the sunlit corridor.

* * *

Ok...that's it. I know its a bit short...with mostly dialogue, but...oh well...it was fun to write! ok...so...love it or hate it...REVIEW IT!

thanks

AT


End file.
